


Spinel's BEST END

by Goombario



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: For six-thousand years, Spinel waited in the garden for Pink Diamond to return. What if she hadn't been abandoned?





	Spinel's BEST END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a new ending for Spinel. I couldn't stand the movie's actual ending and what occurred between Spinel and Pink.

"Mom abandoned her on a rock in space for six-thousand years."

Steven explained Spinel's predicament to the three giant diamonds looming over the two of them. Blue Diamond gasped in shock, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Blue said, her voice full of sympathy. She paused after those words--her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, abandoned?" She asked, looking down at Steven. Steven nodded, and Spinell sheepishly grinned in embarrassment. "Oh my dear, no, that wasn't the case!"

"What?!" Steven and Spinel asked in unison, shouting their question in surprise. White and Yellow turned to look at Blue, both equally confused. Blue shook her head, a smile growing on her face.

"No, no, that wasn't the case at all." Blue explained. "You see, Pink didn't abandon her playmate ... she forgot where you were."

"W-What?" Spinel asked, with tears welling up in her eyes. "She didn't j-just leave me?"

"Absolutely not, dear!" Blue replied. "You see, after Pink left us and came to Earth ..."

Pink Diamond, now Rose Quartz, had fallen in love with a human. She lived with Greg Universe now, accompanied by her ever-loyal Pearl (who didn't care much for the human man at all.) Unfortunately, something seemed to be bothering Rose--both Greg and Pearl asked her if she wanted to discuss the matter, but Rose always excused their request: she couldn't put her finger on what the problem was, exactly. She just knew that something had slipped her mind. Something extremely important.

Whatever it was, Rose knew she loved it and wanted it back. The more she tried to remember and focus on it, the more than came back to her: it was definitely a gem. It was pink. She enjoyed spending time with it, but couldn't remember in the slightest why it wasn't at her side or where it was now. It wasn't until she saw two children playing together that it finally clicked in her mind: she had left her best friend behind.

When she noticed the two children laughing and playing happily on the pier, images of her friend flashed through Rose's mind. A gem that was a gift from Yellow Diamond, to keep her company so she wouldn't "keep talking about her insane ideas to the rest of us," Yellow had said. Her friend was there to play, and to listen, and most importantly, to keep Pink distracted.

"Spinel ..." Rose whispered, as tears trailed down her face. She remembered her friend clearly now: her heart-shaped hair, her large, happy black eyes, her big smile that showed she was always ready to play. She could remember instructing Spinel to wait for her in the garden before leaving for Earth. After she discovered happiness on this new planet, she wanted dearly to bring her best friend and experience that joy with her--for whatever reason, after meeting Greg and becoming more and more enamored with her new home, Spinel's memory drifted away.

"That's how it happened." Blue finished explaining. Spinel was hugging Steven tightly, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Steven patted her on the back, then stroked her hair as she cried on him.

"So Mom didn't just leave her ... she just lost the memory." Steven said, trying to make sure he fully understood.

"Spinel was one of Pink's most precious treasures." Blue replied. "When she found out she left Spinel behind, she was crushed. We had no idea she had even left us at that time, so we were of no help to her."

"But how do you even know all this?" Steven asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Mom ran away from Homeworld. Why would she tell you anything?"

"One of the Sapphires told me all of it." Blue said. Yellow and White gasped in shock. Yellow glared at her.

"You learned about Pink, and didn't tell us?!" Yellow snapped at Blue. "Why would you even--"

"Now, Yellow." White interrupted. "There's nothing we can do now. I have an idea, though."

White moved one of her hands down to the ground. Steven and Spinel climbed on to it as White brought them to her eye-level.

"Steven, you have your mother's gem. You're the closest thing this universe has to Pink Diamond now." White said. Steven blushed and nodded.

"Well, yeah, I guess ..." He replied. "I mean, Mom and I were really different, but--"

"For that reason, I think you should take Spinel in." White said. Steven and Spinel both stared at her in shock.

"Wha?!" The two exclaimed.

"Spinel, Steven is essentially Pink." White explained. "They may be different, but Pink's love is still inside Steven. Steven will love you just as Pink did." Spinel looked at Steven, as if wanting to confirm White's words. Steven nodded.

"We had fun together, Spinel." Steven agreed. "I think it would be really cool to have Mom's best friend as one of my best friends." Before Spinel could reply, Steven pulled her into a hug. As the two embraced, Spinel's entire body started to glow; Steven stepped back in surprise, watching along with the Diamonds as Spinel was lifted into the air.

Her pink, heart-shaped gem turned slowly back into its upright position. Her hair, once a mess from anger, slowly formed back into the large hearts that it once was just hours ago. The black, tear-like lines from her cheeks faded, replaced with rosy red cheeks that stuck out when a large smile appeared across her face. Slowly, as Spinel lowered back on to White's palm, the light faded: Steven's "new best friend" stood in front of him, looking just as cheerful as she had earlier that day.

"My best friend!" Spinel exclaimed and lunged at Steven, wrapping her body around him like a spring. Steven laughed happily, hugging her the best he could. The trio of Diamonds smiled at the sight.

"Your love can make even the most amazing of things happen, Steven." White said. "Even a gem that was so far gone like Spinel could be restored."

"Well, I try ..." Steven grinned.

"Take care of her, Steven." White continued. She looked around with a grimace at the destroyed town. "Your planet is ... well, terrible, so I think we'll take our leave now. Please visit us soon! Preferably tomorrow!"

The three Diamonds were slowly encased in a white light, warping back to their ship. Steven and Spinel exchanged glances before she hugged him tighter, looking happier than Steven had ever seen her before. He could get used to having another "best friend" at his side.


End file.
